


Real First Kiss

by AmazingAdrien



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Cute Kids, Drabble, First Kiss, Flashbacks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingAdrien/pseuds/AmazingAdrien
Summary: I thought of this idea and I didn't have a lot to say but:Jeremy and Michael have their first official kiss but Michael reminds Jeremy of the fact that it's not really their first.





	Real First Kiss

Michael gently pulls away from Jeremy, blushing and giggling.

"You know, that wasn't even my first kiss," he says, barely above a whisper.

"What do you mean? You haven't told me about anyone else," Jeremy questions, a twisted look on his face.

"My first kiss was with you, but it wasn't now," he smirks, nuzzling Jeremy's nose.

∆×∆

"My mama says that she married her bestest friend in the world. Does that mean I'm gonna marry you someday?" Michael moves his hand to rest his chin in it while he and Jeremy sit under the biggest slide.

"Can b-boys even m-marry other b-boys?" Jeremy questions.

"Well if girls can marry girls I don't see why they couldn't," Michael answered thoughtfully. 

"W-what do married p-people do?" Jeremy moves to copy Michael's pose, tilting his head.

"My moms kiss a lot, and they give each other hugs all the time, and they hold hands. We always hug every day and hold hands when we go to recess, so maybe we should get married," Michael reasons.

"If w-we're gonna get m-married should we start k-kissing all the t-time?" Jeremy asks, moving to lean his head on Michael's shoulder like he always does when they sit together. He was a very snuggly child and he liked the reassurance of Michael's touch. 

"We should try it! My mama said she loves kisses from mommy and that someday I'd get to do that too. I dunno why we wouldn't wanna do that!" Michael links their arms together.

Jeremy looks up at Michael. “W-well, what do I d-do?”

“Follow me,” Michael replies reassuringly, hoping that seeing his moms is enough instruction for him to do it himself. He leans in to Jeremy, puckering his lips slightly while Jeremy does the same. 

They kiss very gently, Michael lifting his hand to rest on Jeremy’s cheek like he had seen his moms do. Jeremy follows his lead, watching Michael close his eyes and so he does so too.

They're interrupted by the recess ending whistle blowing. "Oh s-shoot we gotta g-go!" Jeremy pulls back and grabs Michael's hand to drag him inside.

∆×∆

"I totally forgot about that! Does that count? We were like… eight," Jeremy questions.

"I dunno if that's like… official or anything? But I count it as my first. I mean, we knew what we were trying to do right? It's not like it was on the cheek or anything"

"I guess you're right," Jeremy giggles, "I'm so glad my first kiss was with you and not Brooke." 

"Ew, yeah, that would make it straight and I am totally not  _ Heere _ for that," Michael chuckled.

"Did you just make a gay joke and a pun of my name in the same sentence?"

**Author's Note:**

> Was that good? I normally write more than that but it was just an idea.


End file.
